


It’s Been a Week

by SevereLove51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: It’s been a week since the Battle of Earth and Steve needs some time to grieve before he travels back in time.





	It’s Been a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Avengers: Endgame so if you haven’t seen the movie, PLEASE don’t read this fanfic.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *

It’s been a week.

It’s been one week since that ultimate battle between Thanos and the Avengers. One week since they’ve reversed the snap and brought everyone back. It’s also been one week since Tony had died. Today marked the one week anniversary of his death.

Steve needs time, more time than he is currently been given. Bruce advised Steve to travel back in time to restore the infinity stones back to their original timelines before it creates chaos in those timelines, but Steve needs time to grieve. Steve has always been the most emotionally strong Avenger. Unlike the others, he is able to swallow his grief, whatever trauma his face, and continue on to keep up team morale. Steve’s the leader of the Avengers and wallowing in grief is not helpful to leading the team, but Tony’s death, it’s different. He’s not waking every morning crying instead wakes up feeling empty. Tony’s death felt like he lost his other half, that there is an empty space where he is supposed to be.

Steve realizes he is still in the denial phase. He’s seen the body, he was there at the funeral, he recognizes that Tony is dead and is never coming back, unless…

‘ _No_ , _it’s_ _selfish_ ,’ Steve recognizes. He couldn’t ruin the timelines anymore than they already had. Meddling with the timelines is what indirectly caused Tony’s death. He couldn’t ruin one of the Tonys’ life with Pepper by showing up. Pepper is a better lover to Tony than Steve ever will. Steve has let Tony down so many times and ruined their relationship after the Accords. He never even apologized.

Steve is on his way to meet Bruce, Sam and Bucky. Bruce has the Quantum Realm machine ready for Steve to return the Infinity Stones.

Steve is still not out of his grieving stage when he meets them. They both share sympathetic looks to one another. They have lost so much to get to where they’re at. Bruce hands Steve the briefcase with the stones in them. Steve held his hand out for Mjolnir. Gripping the brief case and Mjolnir, Steve is ready. He sucks in a breath and gives Bruce a nod.

Before Bruce starts the countdown, Steve thinks on which timeline to go to first and which one to go to last. He settles on this order: Vormir, Morag, Asgard, then finally New York. The countdown starts. Maybe he could pay Tony a visit. He have enough Pym particles for an extra stop. ‘ _It_ _will_ _be_ _quick_ ’ Steve tells himself. He’ll apologize to Tony for what his Steve have done and tell Tony how much he appreciates him being by his side and being the best friend that a person could ever ask for.

“...1.”

Bruce press the button and Steve is shot into the Quantum Realm. He returns the stones to where they need to be. He does what he told himself to do.

 

\- Upstate New York, 2016 -

 

Tony took a bite from his sandwich. Earlier F.R.I.D.A.Y. reminded him that hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning, but Tony didn’t realize that today is a whole new day. He sat down on his chair to look at his latest creation. Pieces from the iron helmet and the arms of the suit were scattered across the table. Tony needs to replace after his previous model was destroyed. Tony stops chewing. His lips pursed and Tony traded the sandwich for the torch. What Tony actually needs to do is distract himself.

The whirring noises of flame hitting metal is enough to distract his mind from thinking about the past. Tony doesn’t hear the random gush of wind or notices the blueprint papers fly off the table. However, he does hear a word utter from the man he never expect to hear from again.

“Tony?”


End file.
